Moments in time
by ShadowCasper
Summary: 16 Moments with Iba and Matsumoto. !IbaMoto! Crack couple.


**Moments in time**

**ShadowCasper** – I love the pairing IbaMoto, even though it is very crack/random. I thought of it while trying to thing of who to put Matsumoto with since I don't like her with Gin. I absolutely love Iba and he doesn't get nearly enough attention.

Selfish

Iba was a selfless person, he did what he believed was best for his division and followed his Captain without question, so when he saw Matsumoto gazing out of a window, a look of pure sadness on her face, Iba yearned to talk to her and see if he could make her feel better, to make her smile. He didn't however, for he knew talking to her would be extremely selfish on his part.

Desperation

She needed someone more then she realised, someone to reassure her that everything would be alright, someone that would not leave her behind anymore. It was pure desperation that caused her to head into one of Ryoka's most popular bars to drown her sorrow in peace, so when she found herself sitting next to Iba at the bar, instead of putting on a happy front she brought the two of them drinks, only to stare into hers after it was in front of her. Iba had hesitated before making a toast to the lucky ass division that had lost their shitty Captains and Matsumoto found herself laughing, a thing she hadn't done in a while before downing her drink and ordering another.

Drunk

Matsumoto had a high tolerance when it came to alcohol, something she would always use to her advantaged when out with her friends, it was the best way to find out embarrassing secrets after all. Iba also had a high tolerance, however not as high as her own, so after the two of them had downed there tenth shot Matsumoto had the pleasure of finding out that when Iba was drunk he would hiccup, loud and squeaky. It was very cute and one of those embarrassing secretes she decided to keep to herself.

Tears

It was a while after they had first gotten drunk together that Iba saw her again, however when he did he found that she was crying silently in such a way that made his heart clench. When she looked at him Iba said nothing, just silently moved and sat down next to her, leaning against a wall in the 10th division. He rubbed her back in comfort as more tears spilled down her face. Iba was glad that, when Matsumoto had shifted up next to him, there bodies were pressed together; her head facing the other direction. Therefore she could not see the blush that spread across his face.

Emotion

Iba waited two months after Soul Society had won the war over Aizen, and Ichimaru Gin had been killed, before he asked her out. It had been the most embarrassing moment of his life, his words had come out stuttered and in a mess so that he said 'date with me would you to like'. Of course Iba may not have been as embarrassed if Kira, Hisagi, Abari and Hinamori had all been there, laughing and mocking him afterwards, that was of course until Matsumoto had said yes in such a serious voice that made Iba feel a rush of emotion that was unfamiliar to him.

Fight

Matsumoto loved watching Iba fight, each of his movements where careful and graceful but he also had such fieriness in him that she knew only those of the 11th division possessed. And she knew that if the two of them were ever to duel she would lose without a doubt, even if it was just so she could see the grin he displayed afterwards.  
One fight however Matsumoto was determined to win was about Iba's shades. He refused to remove them around her even thought Matsumoto knew others such as Ikkaku and Yumichika had seen his eyes. It was going to be a long fight but she wouldn't give in.

Injured

When Iba had gotten hurt by a hollow Matsumoto had felt a feeling of dread come over her, and as she ran to the 4th division all she could imagine was horrific images of the Vice Captain bloody and dying. So when she had arrive and saw him sitting on the edge of a bed, bandages wrapped around his torso and smiling like he'd just won the lottery, with those stupid glasses in place, Matsumoto had felt so relived that she had kissed him for the first time and then hugged him tightly, not caring that Unohana Taicho was standing right behind them. However that was until she'd been told that his wound had just been re-opened.

Loneliness

Matsumoto always liked visiting the human world and staying the her friend Orihime, Iba of coarse never went down there, it would have been wrong for him and he would have felt like he was intruding. He couldn't however deny the loneliness he felt without her there. His friends had picked up on this so they had dragged Iba out to a bar and had helped him drink his sorrows away. Of course Iba should have learned never to go get drunk with his friends after he'd woken up and found the large cat tattoo on his back. This time he was horrified to find he had 'whipped' written in pink swirly letters across his ass.

Distress.

The first time Matsumoto had seen Iba in true distress was when he'd lost his favourite pair of glasses. He was turning his office upside down trying to find them, Matsumoto had found this hilarious which just caused Iba to glare at her behind his older shades. It didn't shock her in the least to know that Iba actually had severely pairs of the dark glasses, or that he always kept one extra on him at all times. She had said since there were all the same that why did it matter, which caused Iba to go into a long rant about how these glasses where his lucky ones and that later that day he'd agreed to play poker with Ikkaku. And against Ikkaku you needed all the 'luck' you could get. Matsumoto nearly died form laughing so hard when Iba realised there were in his pocket the whole time.

Anger

Iba had never feared Matsumoto like he did the first time he saw her angry, he was just thankful it was not directed at him. Although he did feel a large amount of sympathy for his friends when he saw drunken pitchers of them placed all around the 12 divisions, pictures that made them look incredible gay. Then again Iba guess it server Abari and Hisagi right for using Matsumoto favourite scarf as a towel to mop up the blood that they had spilt after training. After all red and pink did clash.

Jealousy

Iba had never been as jealous as he was watching his girlfriend talking happily to someone from the 10th division. Of course if he knew that Matsumoto was making him jealous on purpose because she thought it made him really sexy, Iba wouldn't have minded as much.

Sick

Iba refused to get sick; it was a weakness he believed one he would not give in to. It had been an unspoken rule when he was in eleventh division, 'if you couldn't handle a sickness how could you handle a hollow'.  
So when Matsumoto found him wandering aimlessly around the 7th division brackets wearing his shinigami robes backwards and mumbling about cooking dinner she took him back to her apartment and forced him into her bed while she made him soup. When Iba recovered he found out, with a slight fluttering in his stomach, that Matsumoto hadn't removed his glasses.

Pain

When Iba had first shown Matsumoto his eyes, he'd said it was because it was a pain in the ass to always wear his shades. Matsumoto however had been paying little attention; she was transfixed on Iba's eyes. There were different from what she had imagined, instead of being sharp with small pupils like she had believed, they were a lot softer, even when he was scowling, and the pupils were large and warming. Matsumoto could see why he covered his eyes up, Iba was from the 11th division at heart and having such gentle eyes would not be very commendable, she however found them stunning and when Iba was about to replace his shades Matsumoto captured his lips in fierce and fiery kiss.

Fear

Iba had a terrible and shameful fear of the dark, it was a fear that he had told to no one and never would, not even under torture. Yet he still could not get over his fear and would always sleep with a light when in his own apartment. So when he slept over at Matsumoto's for the first time after having been out with there friends, Iba was terrified to be along on her living room couch in the dark. He'd been so scared that he had crept into Matsumoto's room and slipped into bed with her, wrapping his large body around hers. When Matsumoto had asked why he hadn't just asked to share her bed Iba flushed but didn't answer.

Lust

The first time they had sex both of them were heavenly drunk and neither remember much in the morning, something both of them regretted. There second time however was much better, it was embarrassing and slight awkward, everything a first time should be and made both of them feel a wonderfully bliss. Thant was until the next morning when Matsumoto saw Iba's 'Whipped' tattoo and laughed herself silly.

Love

The first time Iba said he love her was much like the time he'd asked her out, in a room full of there friends and embarrassingly loud, however he had managed to say it in the right order. It wasn't something he planned to say, and it was pure accident that he shouted it out, but he meant it 100 percent. Of course at the time he'd regretted it the moment it had left his mouth, until he looked over at Matsumoto and saw her looking surprised with a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks.  
The room had stayed silent for along time before Hinamori had squealed how cute they were, and Abari had retorted that he thought it was sickening, not cute and just like that everything was back to normal in the room. Their friends didn't even look up when Matsumoto dragged Iba out of the room and flash-stepped them to her apartment.


End file.
